All for One
by ShadowClaw07
Summary: I live a sheltered life, only communicating with my school friends. I am educated, and Mom and Dad make the decisions. I live a rebel's life, only communicating with those who I can rely on. I don't need an education, and only I decide what to do. What happens when the two personalities meet? VP and EM friendship. Slight swearing at some points.
1. Prologue, Part 1

**I am not dead! HA! Hey guys, ShadowClaw07, bringing you a very overdue update. I apologize to all of you waiting on My Little Butterfly, I promise that will be updated at some point. I am also looking into the sequel for My Shining Knight. Remember to review people. Reviews are the ultimate motivation for me to keep writing!  
Aisha: 17, EM  
Raven: 18, BM  
Elsword: 18, LK  
Rena: 19, GA  
Chung: 17, IP  
Eve: 19, CEm**

All for One  
Prologue: The Talented Master

"Aisha, time for school!" Aisha rushed downstairs, her book bag thrown over her shoulder. "Okay, bye Daddy, bye Mommy!" she called back, heading outside and running down the street. She had worked hard on her report, and was well prepared for the oral presentation that day. She headed through the main gates, waving hello to Raven and Elsword, the well known kendo co-captains, and headed inside. She walked through the halls as she did everyday, stopping by a couple classrooms to say hello to Rena and Chung, before meeting up with Eve to walk to her class. She turned in her homework, and took notes on that day's lesson. Same as always, nothing ever changed. Her oral report earned her an A+, her classmates applauded her.

After school, she went home, and did her homework. Her father would be home late, being the president of a big company, and her mother would be calling her down for dinner at 5pm sharp. For her, everything worked on a schedule. She had to be a perfect student, and learn many talents. Tomorrow was violin lessons, and the day after that was dance practice. Thursday was piano, and Friday was Japanese practice. Her weekend would be freetime. She often went down to the soup kitchen to make food for the homeless. Yes, this was her life. Everything was about impressing others, or helping others. It was how life worked.


	2. Prologue, Part 2

**Let's keep things rolling with part 2 of the prologue.  
Void: 17, VP  
Reck: 18, RF  
Rune: 18, RS  
Sneak: 19, WS  
Emi: 19, CN  
Chase: 17, DC**

All for One

Prologue Part 2: The Void in Me

"Void, time to meet up with the gang." The teen called. "I'm coming, I'm coming." Void replied, heading through the run down apartment. She grabbed her book bag and slung it over her shoulder. She wasn't going to school, she was always an outcast. So was her partner, Reck. The two headed towards school, but turned left halfway there, and entered a burned up store that was never repaired. Reck went over to Rune, who was leaning against the wall nearby, and the two chatted like usual. Void gave short hellos to Sneak and Emi, and walked into the kitchen, as she always did, to speak with Chase about their latest heist idea. None of them were ever hired because of their reputation, and their parents were all either dead or had abandoned them. Void and Chase came up with a plan to rob a nearby fruit stand. It went perfectly, they stole 5 baskets of apples, 2 baskets of oranges, and even a ripe watermelon. They group enjoyed a feast before parting ways.

After the usual stuff, Void and Reck headed to the rundown apartment in order to do their usual things. Reck would often try to work the finicky TV or play darts. Void usually just laid around, bored out of her mind, thinking of how to get an even bigger haul next time. Tomorrow, they went after the bread shop. Wensday was deli day. Thursday would be the bakery, and Friday, a guy at the local pizza place would sneak them a large pepperoni. Weekends, the soup kitchen opened and they could get a free meal. Yes, this was her life. Everything was about preserving yourself, and others were merely partners, ultimately doomed to seperate. It was how life worked.


	3. A Meeting with the Other Side

**Yeah! Finally wrote a chapter for this story, hope you guys like it. I've been working on extending my story chapters too, let me know how I'm doing in a review :3**

A Meeting with the Other Side

Aisha walked out of school, stretching after a long day of sitting in a desk and taking notes. As she walked down the steps, she was approached by Rena. "Hey, Aisha, I got some movie tickets in last week's raffle, would you like to come along?" As Aisha opened her mouth to reply, she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She quickly flipped it open, a text from her father. He had an order he needed picked up and was asking her to do it. Aisha glumly put the phone back into her pocket, and looked back to Rena. "I'm sorry, something came up. Maybe next time." She said, a sad smile on her face. Rena shrugged, before going to ask Eve if she had any plans.

As Aisha made her way downtown, another purple haired girl was making her way through the streets, a box held under her arm. Behind her, a shop owner was selling bread and pastries, blissfully unaware of the large amount of food he had just been relieved of. Void darted between the gaps in people, few of them turning to look at the homeless girl. Everything was going perfectly, she turned the corner just as the baker realized he had been robbed.

Void smirked as she stepped into the alley, where Sneak was sitting on a trash can. There was no need for words, they had done this for too long. Void tossed the box to Sneak, and Sneak smirked in return upon feeling the wieght of the box landing in her hands. Sneak flipped backwards onto a fire escape, jumped onto the roof, and ran off. Void was already looking forward to returning to the store remains to enjoy the bread with her comrades.

Aisha walked out into the street, the bag containing her dad's new suit. She walked cheerfully down the street. Across the street, she heard a commotion at the bakery stand. She didn't have time to check though. Dance practice was today, there wasn't any time to relax! As she turned the corner, she spied a girl in worn clothes, with pigtailed purple hair. Another homeless girl, and at her age, too, how sad.

Aisha took out a dollar and held it out to the poor girl. The girl looked up and stared at Aisha or a few seconds, then looked at her hand, the dollar slowly flapping in the wind. Suddenly, her curious expression turned into one of rage, she smacked Aisha's hand away, rising to her feet. "Who do you think you are, pitying me?!" Aisha took a step back, amazed anyone would get upset over such a deed. The girl continued her ranting. "I know those clothes! You go to that prestigious Belder Private School! Well you listen here, rich girl, I don''t want the pity from your kind! You people treat us like unlucky trash!" Aisha just stared as the girl turned around violently and stormed away.

Void grumbled to herself as she stomped down the street. The rich were always looking down on her, pitying her, and offering these fake promises of happiness. Where were they when her mother was dying?! When her father was...no, it doesn't matter. All they did was turn a blind eye to her kind, and she never wanted their help. THey were all the same, thinking she was dirt and worthless. Stupid richies...she didn't need them, she had her own friends...at this, Void stopped and stood on the street, staring at the ground. Why was she thinking this? It was always her and her teammates...where did this "friends" come from. They would all fade away eventually, so why did she refer to them as friends? She didn't need friends, she didn't need anyone...did she?

**And I shall leave it at that! Hope you enjoyed, leave a review if you want it to be continued :3**


	4. The Strange Girl with Purple Hair

**What is this, me uploading so soon after my last chapter? Yes, turns out I really like this story's plot, and have decided to write more. :3 Enjoy!**

The Strange Girl with Purple Hair

Void nibbled on the slice of pizza, uninterested in the conversation and laughter of the rest of her group. Several days had passed, and she hadn't seen a glimpse of that girl that offered her money on Tuesday. Yet she couldn't put her finger on why that girl was lurking in the back of her mind. There was something unusual about her...her look, her presence, her very existance seemed strange. A teenage rich girl, walking down the street, dressed in the Belder uniform, and throwing money to anyone who seemed to need it. It was typical, she had seen all kinds of girls flaunting about their money, or giving people purposely miniscule amounts of money for amusement. So what, what, WHAT was so damned special about her? Void bit down hard on her pizza, her confusion leading to anger. It didn't matter, she was just a richie, and if they ever met again, it was unlikely she'd be approached. Yeah...just a one time thing.

Aisha bid farewell to her Japanese tutor, and settled down to do her homework. The strange girl from Tuesday popped into her head as she easily filled out her math sheet. She always wanted to do what she could to help the poor, so why would that girl be so angry over a dollar? She finished her math, and put the sheet in her backpack. It didn't make sense. Why would someone get upset when someone tries to help them? And what did she mean by "your kind"? Aisha scratched her head. How was she so smart, yet unable to figure out a simple action? She sighed, flopping back onto her bed. She was thinking too hard about this, maybe they'd get along better if they met again. With the thought of coming to understand such an unusual person dancing through her head, Aisha drifted off to sleep.

The sound of chatter rang through the room as Void walked into the building. A handful of homeless people were standing in line for their soup. Behind those few, she could see her group already lined up. "Hey, Void!" Reck called, waving his hand. Chase and Emi raised their hands as a sign of hello, and Sneak and Rune bowed. This was their favorite day, the cook was amazing. One by one, they all got their food and sat down. As Void walked up and took her bowl, she froze at the sight of the girl on the other side of the counter. A girl with purple hair was handing her the bowl. "Oh, hello there," Aisha said with a smile.

**And I'll just leave it at that. I'll try to upload the next part soon, so keep your eyes peeled.**


End file.
